


Feelings

by What_we_are



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: How Mike and Gus spent their last night before Salud.





	Feelings

Gustavo’s face was impassive as he examined the seal on top of the tequila. He had a strong light and a magnifying glass.

Mike said, “I’m telling you, it’s perfect. Kitt did seven of them and this was the most perfect. We injected right on the perforation point of the plastic. You can’t even tell where it is and you’re looking for it. We opened one and looked at the bottom of the cork and there was no mark. There’s no smell, no taste.”

Gustavo set the bottle back in its wooden case on his desk. Other than the desk light, his home office was dim. Mike sat across from him, more relaxed than most people would be in his position.

Gustavo stated, “I need for this to work.”

“It’ll work.”

“And you promise to tell Hector in the event that I cannot?”

“I said I would.”

“I know. I've just waited so long for this.”

Mike folded his hands. “I know you have.”

“Mike, thank you for all you have done, not just on this project, but over our years together. In case I don’t get another chance, I just want to say that I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you about Walter White.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“No. It is. You were right and I apologize for not heeding your advice.”

“Well, it’ll be over soon enough. I better let you get your rest.” Mike started to get up from his chair.

“I was hoping you could stay.”

“Kitt’s on the corner. Nothing’s going down tonight,” Mike answered.

Gustavo walked him to the front door. They didn’t usually shake hands, but that night they did. Mike thought it was a formal good bye, but he went along with it. Gustavo’s hand was warmer than Mike was expecting. The handshake was not brief and did not involve any shaking. After a few seconds, Mike understood what Gustavo had meant asking him to stay. 

“Hmm, are you sure you want that?” he asked, still holding his boss’s hand. 

Gustavo nodded and ran his thumb across Mike’s inner wrist. “I’d like you to come upstairs.” 

In the bedroom they finally kissed and it was like coming home after a long trip, or coming to a new place and having it feel like home. Mike pulled Gus’s sweater off over his head and dropped it on the floor. He pushed up Gus’s undershirt and felt his athletic body. 

Gus ran his hands over the back of Mike’s head and coaxed him into more kisses. 

They made their way to the bed and Mike got on top of Gus and kissed him deeply. Mike sensed a hesitation and pulled away, “What is it?”

“I won’t be able to relax with the clothes on the floor like that.”

Mike moved to the side of the bed and got up. He clicked on the bedside lap and carefully folded the baby blue v-neck sweater and put it on the bed. There was no annoyance in it. Mike really did want him to be comfortable. Mike didn’t know if Gus would want to dry clean the sweater or put it away to wear again. Probably dry clean. 

Gus took off his socks, folded them in half and put them in the laundry basket in the walk-in closet. He did the same with his pants. 

Mike striped down as well, and put his clothes neatly folded on top of the dresser.

“Thank you for indulging me,” Gus said. 

“Of course.”

They were down to their undershirts and shorts. Gus clicked off them lamp and pulled back the covers for them both. After a little adjusting they found themselves back where they had been with Mike on top kissing Gus. His kisses were little this time, questioning. Is this alright? Is this gonna work? 

Gus pulled Mike even closer to reassure him that it was alright. He moved his hands across Mike’s back and upper arms. He laid back and gasped as Mike kissed his neck.

Mike moved down and kissed Gus’s stomach. He pulled the white t-shirt up further and sucked on a nipple. 

“Please keep doing that,” Gus breathed. 

Mike got Gus’s shirt all the way off and made his way back to the erect nipple. He teased with little flicks of the tongue and then got back to the hard sucking that made Gus arch his back. 

Gus pulled at Mike’s white tank top, so Mike took it off and left it on top of Gus’s next to them on the bed. He hoped Gus wouldn’t make him stop and fold them. 

Mike used one hand to cup Gus’s erection. 

Gus opened his legs and Mike settled between them all the while stroking Gus’s inner thighs. 

Mike wasn’t sure what his next question should be, so he asked, “You got any lube?”

Gus swung his leg around so he could get rid of his boxer shorts. He opened the bedside table drawer and found the bottle quickly in the dark. He handed it to Mike and got on his hands and knees. 

Mike was surprised, but he didn’t let on. He rubbed Gus’s ass cheeks and low back. He held Gus’s hips gently and pushed his cock forward, not in, but forward. 

Gus tilted his hips to give him access. 

In the dark, Mike put a dollop of lubricant in his hand and spread it on Gus’s hole. He slid in one thumb. Then both thumbs. He pulled them most of the way out and pushed them back in. He pulled his thumbs out and lined up the head of his cock. It was so dark in the room it was like being blindfolded. The slipperiness of Gus’s asshole made him hum out an unintelligible moan of approval. 

“I like it hard,” Gus said. 

Mike started slow regardless. After a few slow thrusts he started going deeper and harder. 

From what he could hear, Gus was whimpering into the pillow. Then Mike heard a word and slowed way down.

“Max”

Gus was silent after he said it.

Mike pulled out slowly. He wasn’t sure if he should stay where he was, or lay down, or go to the bathroom and splash water on his face, or leave and go home. He stayed where he was and Gus maneuvered around in some way that they were no longer touching. The blankets rustled loudly as he did so.

Mike felt Gus’s hand on his thigh. 

“I’m sorry,” Gus said.

Mike bumbled for a second before he found the lamp switch. In the warm light he could see that Gus wasn’t crying. That was a good sign. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Are you?” Gus asked him back.

“Yeah. You wanna call it a night?”

“No. I’d prefer that you stayed. I’m sorry, Mike.”

“I should go,” Mike said quietly. “I’ll sleep better in my own bed.”

They both assembled their clothes and got dressed. Mike wanted to get out of there before his feelings caught up to him.

Gustavo walked him down stairs and to the door.

“How do you think he’ll do tomorrow?

They’d already discussed it of course, but Mike replied, “I think he’s gonna knock it outta the park. Over ninety five percent. I’m sure of it.”

Gustavo smiled. “And the plane is scheduled for eight o’clock.”

“Yep. We’ll get the kid then we’ll get you.” 

“Very good.”


End file.
